Kaleidoscope
by Honey Funny Bunny
Summary: For Will, life as an underpaid farmhand is absolutely horrible — dirt, murderous chickens, and having the same meal for days. All he needs and wants is an easy ticket home. Or, maybe, a splash of red to color his vision differently.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harvest Moon.

**Note:** Even though Will is included in this, I've decided that the setting is Sunny Island in _Island of Happiness_, not _Sunshine Islands_.

---

**Kaleidoscope**

Salty

_Day 1_

_Year 2, Spring 26_

When we first met, my earliest thought was that Sunny Island didn't exactly reflect its cheery name.

The sky was covered in clouds, with not even the tiniest sliver of white sun to shine through the gray. The sea was angry at the weather, it seemed, for the waves crashed on the shore roughly, retreating so harshly as if they were trying to eat away at the land. There was nothing worth noting, save for a large boulder wrapped in vein-like seaweed.

But I refused to let anything dishearten me. I told myself that the seaweed would be great for racking in extra money and that the fuming ocean would only take me a day or two to come to find relaxing. With that decision planted firmly in my mind, I hoisted my bag onto my shoulder and marched through the cool sand, humming a random tune to try to overpower the sound of the waves.

My first task was to find the house that the self-proclaimed mayor, Taro, resided in. The ground beneath my sandals naturally transitioned from sand to unpaved dirt, and all sorts of unfamiliar things appeared around me—herbs and rotting wood and persisting woods. Seeing such strange objects, my curiosity and determination were fueled even further.

Then, finally, houses. Old, fragile, and dirty, maybe, but at least their atmospheres were homey and inviting. I faintly heard myself sigh in relief at the sight. Though it looked more like a village than an island community, I was beginning to feel at home. A ridiculous thought, but one that put me at ease. Besides, I observed the island's steady progress and growth, as I passed by a reasonably-sized building labeled "Inn" with a group of fishermen discussing the season's catches standing outside.

Next, I approached one of the humbler homes on the eastern side of the area—my destination—and knocked on the wooden door. Lightly at first, then harder as the minutes elapsed. I looked through the single window, but the glass was so filthy I couldn't see much. I took in a breath of the fresh island air and tried not to let this little thing eat away at me.

Perhaps they were busy and not at home. Sunny Island was fairly new, after all, and it would take years of perseverance to raise it to "island paradise" status.

Perhaps they were sleeping. But it was already past noon… Unless, of course, working to set up a new town drains everything out of you…

Suddenly the door swung open and an elderly man, a foot shorter than me, appeared. Immediately I put on the most polite smile I could muster, chasing away the slightest trace of impatience. "Hello, I'm Will, Regis's nephew. Surely my uncle has informed you of my…"

My voice faded, as did my confidence and smile, as I met eyes with the small man. His brown eyes, almost black, were nearly slits in his wrinkling skin, and they were… Glaring at me?

But why? What had I done? Beads of sweat steadily formed on my skin as the awkward silence dragged on. I cleared my throat and tried to speak clearly, but my words came out shaky and anxious. "Mr. T-Taro, am I correct? My name is Will; I'm R-Regis's nephew… D-did Uncle not forewarn you of my arrival?"

Something flashed in the old man's eyes, but it was too quick for me to catch it. Then, slowly, a smile formed on his face. I released the breath I'd been holding ever since I'd arrived at his residence. "Do you rich people always talk like this?" He chuckled—a low, raspy sound—and motioned for me to enter. I didn't know whether he was mocking me or attempting to humor me, but I stepped inside, albeit reluctantly.

I had no idea what to think of this man. He didn't offer me a seat or asked me if I wanted anything to eat, like I'd become accustomed to. I shook it off, though. After all, it waspossible that Sunny Island's principles were unlike those I'd grown up with.

"You can call me 'Taro'. No need for the 'Mr'." He barely looked me in the eye as he talked, instead studying the bare cream walls of his home. "Your uncle did tell me you were coming. Welcome to Sunny Island, Will." Only now did he turn to look at me, and I nodded slightly in reply.

"Thank you, T-Taro." It felt so odd to suddenly drop the formalities, but I needn't, and didn't, concentrate on that matter at that moment. "I believe my accommodations have already been agreed upon, so—"

"Boy," he cut in, my eyes widening at such rudeness, "what did I say about all the fancy talk? Besides, old Taro here don't get one word you're saying."

I racked my head for a simplified version of what I'd just said. Though I wouldn't dare verbalize the thought, Taro was starting to irritate me. Quite a bit, but I'd been raised not to express such impolite thoughts. So I smiled like there was nothing troubling me and obeyed his request. "We both know where I'm going to live while I'm here, right?" It was probable that I was teasing him, just a little bit…

Taro gave me a toothy grin—harmless, yet also a bit eerie. I shuddered slightly from the cold chill that slithered down my spine just then, but shook it off as quickly as I could. "Why didn't you just say so? Oh yes, you're going to be staying with our island rancher. A very nice young person. She'll be able to teach you how to make your own money."

I paused and looked for a hint of jest on his face. But no, there was none. For once, he looked absolutely serious. Maybe a straight face was part of the gag. I barely found it humorous, but I forced a laugh to stop the joke from going any further. "You actually had me surprised for a bit there."

Closely I watched his expression for any change in the solemnity, but it remained that way, only confusion joined in. "You think I'm kidding?" He laughed uproariously then, making me jump at the abrupt reaction. For a few minutes this continued; I stood there, refusing to suppress the frown any longer, and interrupted this silliness.

"You are kidding, aren't you?" I forced out through clenched teeth. I repeated to myself that he was just being a stupid old man who loved to prank his island's visitors and did this often, but even I failed to convince myself. Everything dawned on me then. It was futile to try to turn the situation around; this man, nevermind how crazy-looking, was absolutely serious. Desperation came next, crashing down on me as cruelly as I'd seen the waves on the beach had.

"But—" I began to protest, but no other words came out.

"Your Uncle requested this," Taro said quickly, obviously not wanting to deal with the problem and handing it to someone else. "If you have any problems, you discuss it with him."

I scrambled to my feet as soon as he finished the sentence. "I'm sure I'll work it out to…better suit my…" I shook my head and muttered instead, "Thank you. Good day."

I stood up and swung open the door, as controlled as I possibly could be.

But just before I closed the door behind me, I heard Taro say under his breath, "Rich people. They're all the same."

My conscience plunged into a strict lecture and as it finished, it emptied a bucket of guilt on my head and howled with laughter as it trickled, all the way through and into my soul.

I tuned it all out and stomped towards my uncle's mansion.

---

**Note: **Hopefully Will wasn't too out of character. (I'm not sure how he behaves because I don't have _Sunshine Islands_). Hopefully it wasn't too bad. Hopefully I'll be able to finish a multi-chapter story.

I love and appreciate reviews!


End file.
